guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evan The Cursed
=Anonymous Talk= Re:New Factions info Hi 69.124, There is some confusion as to where to put the new skills. I don't actually know where to put them, and this seems a good place to put them for now. If you have a better idea, please discuss it at Project:Task List#Task: Prepare for GW:Factions release. Kidburla 08:33, 17 February 2006 (CST) Re:Henchmen Progression Just a quick comment on the update to the Henchmen article. I believe that if you followed the story line, you would actually reach ToA after Fisherman's Haven, because the quest to go to ToA is given there. But, in actual practice, most people get ran to it early (or take a detour to stop there while doing the Galroth quest), sidestepping the normal storyline progression. It really doesn't matter to me where in the list ToA shows (first, last, or somewhere in the middle), I just wanted to comment that the reason for moving the location in the list may not be accurate. --Barek 00:47, 5 March 2006 (CST) =Current Talk= Re:Template:User-chars Guess i'm right? :s — Skuld 05:27, 11 March 2006 (CST) Logging Out Historically, this has happened to me when I start editing a page, and leave it in edit mode and go play the game for some time. When I return, often I have been logged out for some unknown reason. --Karlos 08:51, 11 March 2006 (CST) Re: Grenth's Balance Sorry I'm new to the Wiki format. It's a little challenging to spell out what the skill does. If you, the caster, have less than maximum health and you cast Grenth's Balance on an enemy that has less health than you, you will lose health. However, if you have full health and cast it on another full health enemy, nothing happens. That's what I found putzing around just outside Grendlich's Courthouse on some low-level Charr. It's bizarre. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.41.210.198 (talk • ) 14:07, 12 March 2006 (CST). :That's because GB cannot bring health above max and so will not steal more then whatever health the lower creature is missin. Most likely to prevent people from using it on Glint, Kuunavang or other powerful monsters to immediatly bring their health to and absurdly low amount.--Devils Apprentice 20:54, 7 April 2007 (CDT) About User:66.90.118.79 I think it's best to back off and let an admin take care of it. It's kind of pointless to play a revert war with a vandal who isn't banned yet. — Stabber 09:42, 13 March 2006 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)